yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 025
Shining Friendship, known as ' A Duel of Tears! Friendship' in the Japanese version, is the twenty-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime. Summary The group is outside Pegasus' Castle, but Yugi still won't respond to anyone. He is unable to get over what happened between him and Seto Kaiba. Mai Valentine shows up and offers him some of her star chips, but Yugi won't move. She challenges him to a Duel for the chips, but Tea decides to take his place. The duel does not start off very well for Tea, as Mai's Harpie Lady pounces on her monster and she still does not know some of the rules of the game. She uses a combination of De-Spell, Silver Bow and Arrow, and Elf's Light on Shining Friendship to destroy Mai's Harpie Lady. Mai is about to activate Harpie's Feather Duster, but decides not to. She then purposely forfeits the duel. Yugi snaps out of it, accepts Mai's star chips, and everyone heads towards Pegasus' Castle. Featured Duel: Téa Gardner vs. Mai Valentine Téa's turn Téa Normal Summons "Petit Angel" in Attack Position (600 ATK / 900 DEF). Mai's turn Mai Normal Summons "Harpie Lady" in Attack Position (1300 ATK / 1400 DEF). "Harpie Lady" attacks and destroys "Petit Angel" (Téa: 2000 → 1300 Life Points). Mai Valentine then Sets 1 card. Téa's turn Téa Normal Summons "Fairy's Gift" in Attack Position (1400 ATK / 1000 DEF) then Sets 1 card. "Fairy's Gift" attacks "Harpie Lady", but Mai Valentine equips "Rose Whip" to "Harpie Lady". "Rose Whip" increases "Harpie Lady's" ATK and DEF by 300 points ("Harpie Lady": 1300 → 1600 ATK / 1400 → 1700 DEF). "Harpie Lady" destroys "Fairy's Gift" (Téa Gardner: 1300 → 1100 Life Points). Mai's turn Mai Sets Magic Card "Harpie's Feather Duster". Téa's turn Téa Normal Summons "Shining Friendship" in Attack Position (1300 ATK / 1100 DEF). Mai's turn "Harpie Lady" attacks "Shining Friendship", but Téa activates "Waboku" to reduce the damage to her monsters and her Life Points to 0. Téa's turn Téa Sets a monster. She then equips "Silver Bow and Arrow" it to "Shining Friendship". "Silver Bow and Arrow" increases "Shining Friendship's" ATK and DEF by 300 points ("Shining Friendship": 1300 → 1600 ATK / 1100 → 1400 DEF). Mai's turn Mai Valentine equips "Cyber Shield" to "Harpie Lady". "Cyber Shield" increases "Harpie Lady's" ATK by 500 points ("Harpie Lady": 1600 → 2100 ATK). She then activates "De-Spell" to destroy "Silver Bow and Arrow" ("Shining Friendship": 1600 → 1300 ATK / 1400 → 1100). "Harpie Lady" attacks and destroys "Magician of Faith" (300 ATK / 400 DEF). Since "Magician of Faith" was flipped, her effect lets Téa to put 1 Magic Card from her Graveyard into her hand. Téa puts Equip Magic Card Silver Bow and Arrow from her Graveyard into her hand. Téa's turn Téa equips "Silver Bow and Arrow" to Shining Friendship (Shining Friendship: 1300 → 1600 ATK / 1100 → 1400 DEF). She then equips "Elf's Light" to "Shining Friendship". "Elf's Light" increases "Shining Friendship's" ATK by 400 points and decreases its DEF by 200 points ("Shining Friendship": 1600 → 2000 ATK / 1400 → 1200 DEF. She then activates "De-Spell" to destroy "Cyber Shield" ("Harpie Lady": 2100 → 1600 ATK / 1900 → 1400 DEF). "Shining Friendship" attacks "Harpie Lady". Mai is about to activate "Harpie's Feather Duster", but decides not to. "Shining Friendship" destroys "Harpie Lady" (Mai: 2000 → 1600 Life Points). Mai's turn Mai Valentine draws then forfeits. Téa wins. Differences In Adaptations *Although it is hard to see, Fairy's Gift is naked in the Japanese. *Harpie Lady's costume gets covered up in the dub. *The spikes on Cyber Shield's breastplate are removed. Featured cards